Down the Rabbit Hole
by kcaring18
Summary: Alice and Frank were meant for each other. But how did that meant to be come to be? Rated T for now, to be safe.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Authors Note: I am not JK Rowling, unfortunately. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters who were created by Ms. Rowling. **

"Come on! We're going to be late!" A blur of brown hair burst onto Platform 9 ¾ with her trunk following close behind, spilling random objects everywhere.

"Alice, the train doesn't leave for ten minutes. You're fine on time." Arianna Fortescue laughed at her only daughter's excitement, while using her wand to get everything back into the trunk. "You're going to want to be careful with that. You don't want to lose anything before you get there." She reached out and tried to push a few locks of hair away from Alice's face.

Alice turned away, "It's fine mum, don't mess with it." She said, scrunching her face. She did not like it when people touched her hair. "And it's leaving in just TEN MINUTES! I have to get a seat still!" This was Alice's first year at Hogwarts and she was more than a little excited. Being an only child living at home, this was her first chance to get away and make actual friends. Looking around the station, seeing all of the other young witches and wizards get on the train, it just made her realize how close she was to fully being able to use magic. Both of her parents were aurors and she knew that one day she would be one as well. This was just the beginning.

"Alright Alice, you can get on the train in a minute, but come here first." Her dad said, motioning over to the side away from her mother. Once they got to the side he knelt down to her level. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, keeping it hidden from her. "Now that you're leaving for school I wanted to give you this." He opened his fist, revealing a small silver locket. "This was my mum's locket. It's been passed down to every witch in our family. Since I didn't have any siblings I got it when my mum passed away. But now it's time for you to have it." Alice stood quietly while her dad put the locket around her neck. "As long as you wear that Ali, nothing bad will ever happen to you." He stood up and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thanks Daddy." Alice said quietly, admiring the locket around her neck. She wasn't a particularly girly child, but she knew that this locket was never coming off. Her and her father had a very close relationship. Being away from him was going to be hard.

"Alright Alice. Now you might want to get on the train." Her mum said, walking over to the pair of them." She gave her a hug. "Make sure to write when you can love. And we can write you back as often as you want. And don't forget to feed Artemis."

"I'll be fine Mum." Alice said, grabbing her trunk and the black cat snoozing on top of it. "And Artemis can hunt for food if he has to. He's a good cat."

"Still, take care of yourself darling." Her mum replied.

"Alice is a good girl, she'll be fine." Alice's father replied. "Now go get on the train Ali. You've been waiting long enough."

With one last wave to her parents Alice hoisted her trunk onto the train and began to search for an empty compartment.


	2. On the Train

The train was exactly how Alice had imagined it. The hallway seemed to go on forever, as did the doors that were on both sides. Students were everywhere, bouncing from compartment to compartment. There was a lady pushing the trolley with more sweets in one place than Alice had ever seen. It was everything she imagined and more. And she was loving it.

"You can sit in here if you want." A voice came out of a side compartment and Alice stuck her head in to see where it came from. A short blonde girl was sitting on a bench, her feet propped up on a trunk in front of her. "That is, assuming you're a first year too, and not someone older looking for her friends."

Alice chuckled and walked into the compartment. "Yes, I am a first year too. Is it that obvious?" She stuck her hand out. "I'm Alice Fortescue. It's nice to meet you."

The other girl laughed. "I know exactly who you are. I'm Marlene McKinnon. Our parents are in the same unit in the Auror department. I saw you saying goodbye to your parents and realized that was who you are." Marlene reached into her trunk. "Would you like a chocolate frog? I brought a few for the train. It's going to be a long ride."

Alice smiled and took the frog, grateful that Marlene was obviously not shy. While klutzy and usually the center of attention because of that, Alice was painfully shy and hated initiating conversation. At least now she had a friend who would initiate conversation for her.

Marlene continued to chatter meaninglessly as the train departed Kings Cross Station and began making its way towards Hogwarts. Alice began to think about what it was really going to be like at school. What the classes and professors would be like, how the dormitories would be, were people going to like her?

"Earth to Alice" Marlene said, giggling. "What are you thinking about? You've been staring off in space for the past ten minutes. We're almost at the castle."

"Just school." Alice said, blushing. She tried to change the subject. "What house do you think you're going to be in?"

"Gryffindor. There's no question about it. My parents were Gryffindors, and so were their parents. In fact, I can't remember anyone magical in my family who wasn't in Gryffindor. Could you imagine being in any other house? I'd probably leave. If I'm not in Gryffindor I'll have to change my name. It'd be too shameful to be a McKinnon in any other house." Marlene paused to catch her breath. "I'd imagine you feel the same way. Isn't your family all Gryffindors?"

Alice shook her head. "Mum and Dad were both Gryffindors but I have some distant relations that were in other houses. Dad's cousin has a son who's a sixth year in Ravenclaw. I think his name is Florean but I've never met him. Anyways, I really don't care what house I'm in as long as I'm not sorted into Slytherin. I don't think either of my parents would like that."

"I'd quit if I was in Slytherin." Marlene said, kicking her trunk over accidently. "Oops." She leaned down and picked her trunk up. Glancing out the window she caught a glimpse of the castle. "We should put our robes on now. Looks like we'll be there soon."

"You go ahead, I'll slip mine on in here." Marlene left to go change and Alice looked out the window, admiring the castle. This was home. She quickly slipped her robes on over her clothes and sat back down waiting for Marlene.

Moments later Marlene came bursting back into their compartment. She grabbed her trunk and Alice's hand. "Come on Alice. We're here! And you're never going to believe how perfect it is." Alice quickly grabbed her trunk and followed Marlene off of the train. Marlene was right. It was unbelievable.

"First Years this way." Called a large man with a long brown beard. Alice remembered hearing stories about him. The Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Hagrid, that was his name.

Marlene and Alice made their ways onto the boats and looked at the castle in front of them. Alice tugged on Marlene's arm. "Stay by me when we get inside. That way we can be near each other for part of the sorting." Marlene nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the ride over to the castle in silence; amazed at everything they were seeing.


End file.
